


Calm Before the Storm

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A simple, quiet moment between child and mother





	Calm Before the Storm

Leia sat in front of her mother, eyes closed as the brush moved through her hair, never pulling hard. She could hear the quiet of the palace around them, almost feel the peace floating through the air this night.

It would not last, a fact she already knew at far too young an age.

When the morning came, there would be new trials, and the Empire would make more demands. Alderaan was too important to the Core, and influenced too many minds to be left to its peaceful ways for long.

Moments like these were treasures, and Leia hoarded them.


End file.
